Guilty Pleasure
by crazednthu
Summary: Ron and Cho just wanted one night. One time of freedom from playing bestfriend and girlfriend. Was it worth it?


Hey, all! I just thought about all the people Ron gets with and Cho is never one of them lol. That's my reason for this.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything potter! If I did I wouldn't be HERE would I?

Ron enjoyed warm nights like these. It was a Friday night in late May. As he walked out onto the quidditch pitch with shorts and a t-shirt on, he couldn't wait for a nice jog. Though the season was over, Ron wanted to keep in shape for next year. It would be his last playing for Gryffindor as keeper, plus he just loved to run. It took his mind off all the things he couldn't control in his life. All the words he could never speak or actions he could never take.

Just as Ron made it on the plush grass of the pitch, he saw a figure lying in it. Frowning, he approached the person. The closer he got, the more he recognized the body.

It was 7th year Cho Chang and Harry's girlfriend of one year. Ron thought she was asleep so he watched her. Using his Gryffindor bravery, he bent down to run a hand down her long silky hair but she stirred. Ron immediately took a step back as she turned to him.

"Oh, hey Ron," she said smiling, "I thought I heard footsteps."

Ron's heartbeat accelerated. She still wore her school skirt but changed into a red muscle shirt. It displayed her tan, firm arms and enormous bust. He shook his head trying to break the distraction.

"Hey, Cho, didn't mean to disturb you. I was gonna go for a run," he started.

Her eyes lit up. "Great idea I'll join." she said getting up.

For about an hour, the two of them jogged around the pitch. Ron was impressed by Cho's endurance. Though he was much taller than her, she kept up with his strides. The two talked easily about sports, school, people, and just anything. Ron could never talk so easily with other girls. Cho just understood him, and he envied Harry for being able to talk to her anytime he wanted.

Finally, they called it quits and collapsed on her large blue blanket. Ron ran a hand through his damp hair watching Cho. She was breathing deep, running a hand through her own waist length jet-black hair. Sweat glistened her tan skin. Faint red painted her cheeks. Ron thought she looked gorgeous. He wiped sweat off his forehead and blinked several times.

She turned to him, her brown eyes big and curious. She licked her full, red lips. "Was Harry looking for me?" she asked. Ron couldn't help but frown a bit.

"Yeah, before I came out here he was talking about you," he breathed. Cho nodded.

"I'm graduating in month," she said without enthusiasm, "and I won't see Harry much."

Ron could care less. Then again he did. Harry would be upset and probably bitch everyday about it. "Oh you will. There are visits and holidays. It'll work out," he tried. It would be the same thing he'd say to Harry.

Cho looked at him and breathed deeply. "I… didn't say not seeing him would be a bad thing," she whispered. Ron gaped at her. Cho continued looking away. "I've been with him for a year…since Cedric died, and it's been great. Harry loves me and has taken great care of me. He brought me back to life and I love him for that…" she trailed off.

Ron took his cue frowning, "But not in that way anymore?"

Cho rolled her eyes. "I know it sounds bad. It's just…I'm 17. I want to explore and find myself. Is it so bad to want something besides Harry?" she asked. Ron snorted. That was the easiest question ever.

"No, and I know and understand that more than anyone. I feel bad for Harry, but I get it. I felt the same way when I told Hermione I just wanted to be friends. It's okay to want a life outside of Hogwarts and all the shit that comes with it." He smiled hoping it made her feel better while placing a hand on her knee. Cho grinned beautifully.

"You won't tell him will you?" she asked.

"Of course not. Contrary to belief, I'm not only loyal to Harry. I won't tell him anything you don't want me to," Ron said noticing how sexy Cho looked, as the moon bounced off her making her skin glow. His hand felt hot and tingly against her skin. She bit her lip moving closer to him. She was so close Ron could taste her sweet breath. Somehow his hand was now on her upper thigh. His breathing hitched.

"So, you won't tell him this?" Cho breathed before placing her soft lips against his. Ron was in shock for a whole minute before kissing her back. His heart beat loudly. It was like tiny sparks went all through his body. He quickly pulled away as Harry invaded his mind.

"Cho," Ron began but she cut him off.

"Damn it! You see Ron! I don't want Harry anymore! This is my last year and all I've done is spend it with him. He's smothering me! I want to do things that don't include Harry and I want to enjoy it. I… want to do things that include you," she cried.

Ron bit his lip. He felt dizzy. She was not saying this to him. She couldn't. "Ron, I want you. I have for a long time. I just…want to feel you. Just once have you take me. You're so amazing..." Cho wheezed.

Ron felt his shorts tighten. He was not hearing this. The day Harry told him he was with Cho was the day he added another brick to his wall of lost opportunities. He had always had a feeling for her, even as they fought about the Tornadoes often, Ron wanted her, but he couldn't have her. He wasn't allowed. Cho was Harry's girl.

"Haven't you ever wanted something but couldn't have it because you had to be loyal and please someone else?" she asked as if reading his mind. Cho placed a hand on his cheek. Ron jumped a bit. Goose bumps stung his arms. He looked into her gorgeous face. Her red lips looked so lush and soft. He could still feel them against his. His hand was still on her thigh. Ron felt lost. He didn't know what to do. Cho was Harry's girl. She was his best mate's love.

Ron chuckled, "Every god damn day." Then he leaned in and roughly kissed her. Cho fell back against the blanket moaning. Ron dug his tongue into her mouth. She tasted so good, like pears. Cho responded by sucking his tongue hard. Ron moaned thrusting against her. Cho whimpered spreading her legs, so Ron could settle between them. She put her hands in his hair and pulled. Ron ran his up her thigh making her skirt ride up. Her skin was so hot and sweaty.

Ron felt like he was in a dream, and it got better as Cho squeezed his ass and pressed down on it. Ron parted and gasped licking to her neck, fiercely sucking and biting, thrusting back and forth into her pelvis, but trying not to go too hard.

Cho hissed running her hands up his back and under his shirt, gasping all the while. Ron too snaked his hands under Cho's shirt, squeezing her soft, large breast through the material. He loved how they fix in his hands, and loved how she whimpered for more.

Everything was going so fast. He couldn't take it. Cho's neck tasted too good. Her hands were too soft, not to mention he was way too hard. Desire and years of wanting moved fear and guilt out the way. Ron traveled down and up her skirt peeling down her panties and brushing his fingers against her wet middle. Cho gasped arching her hips. Ron parted from her neck feeling out of breath. He looked into her dark eyes.

He wanted her so badly. Cho was hot, sweaty, and beautiful. His fingers caressed her, and she continued to gasp and rock her hips. Gods how he wanted to fuck her so badly. It wouldn't be his first time. Ron may have been single, but he had been with many girls. He also knew Cho wasn't a virgin either. Harry proudly told him that every fucking day of his life. Even with all this, Ron could have stopped, turned back. All he needed was a sign of Harry in Cho's face. All her eyes needed to say was "No" or have Harry's love hold on her lips.

That moment didn't come. Ron forgot about Harry and everything, as Cho shakily pulled down his shorts and boxers. She brushed her hand over his length, bit his bottom lip, and mumbled "Please."

No request was ever more clear in Ron's mind. He closed his eyes entering her. It was the most incredible feeling he had ever experienced. Ron never felt such joy as Cho whimpering his name.

He pumped in and out slow and hard. His hand in her soft stands, as his tongue was deep inside her mouth. Cho moaned digging into his back and begging for more. Ron gave it to her. He fucked her hard. Giving her everything she needed from him. Reassuring her that this was okay. He pushed harder trying to reassure himself.

Ron came roughly inside her panting, filling her up with everything she made him feel. Cho came hard as well biting his lip and crying out. They slowed to a stop letting their bodies become one, and letting their climaxes take.

They got dressed in comfortable silence, sharing a deep kiss before parting. Nothing was said. Nothing needed to be said. They knew what they had done, and what might happen.

As Ron made it back to the common room his mind was blank, and only snapped back on as he bumped into Harry. "Oh hey. I was just looking for Cho. Have you seen her?" he asked smiling. Ron bit his lip and shook his head. "Ah, well I'm gonna go find her. Night Ron," Harry said walking past him.

Ron watched him leave. He wanted to tell him the truth.

"_Oh yeah Harry I did see Cho. She confessed that she didn't love you and wanted to have sex with me instead_." He wanted to tell Harry everything. "_I kissed her and fucked her till she came screaming my name, and I loved every minute of it_." Yes, he wanted to tell it all but decided not to.

Harry would find out anyway. He'd know when he saw his bite marks on Cho's neck, or saw the cum in her panties. Harry would know when he smelled his scent on her, or tasted his chocolate frog in her mouth. He'd find out the second he looked into Cho's eyes or his own. Then Harry would know and Ron would find out if it was worth it. If wanting and pleasure were more important than friendship and loyalty.

A week later, while Ron was in the library alone finishing homework, Harry came in eyes red and faced livid with a mumbling Cho behind him. Ron knew Harry knew. Yes, Ron was about to find out if it was worth it. If one night of freedom and passion, was worth a lifetime of being trapped in guilt.

BAHBHABHA! Oh yeah! So what you think? PLEASE review! I think this was great. It was fun to write! Naughty! Naughty!

Crazed


End file.
